creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:I, Da Cashman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:I, Da Cashman page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 01:42, January 30, 2013 Say, Cashman... You're going to finish this Limp Bizkit project of yours soon, right? Because unfinished pastas are technically against the rules. Just a little heads up. Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 17:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC) From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 17:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Shit. Didn't know that. Swear I read over the rules. Don't worry, I only got two chapters left. I'll get on that asap. I, Da Cashman (talk) 01:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Dammit. Too late. Can I repost it once I get it finished? I, Da Cashman (talk) 01:19, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I've restored the page. I'll give you a WEEK to finish it. If it's not finished by then, I'll have it deleted and salted (meaning you cannot recreate it). Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 01:21, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Challenge accepted. I, Da Cashman (talk) 15:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Finished it. I, Da Cashman (talk) 21:58, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations CAWNGRAJULAYSHUNS ON FINASHIN UR FAKIN LONGASS PAZTUH ON TIEM NAO IT WIL NAWT BE BALEETED LAWLOL Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 22:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Uuuuuuuugh....Funnymouth, is that you? I, Da Cashman (talk) 22:10, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Welp, I guess priority number 1 is not to go to bed tonight. I, Da Cashman (talk) 23:28, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :http://bluud.com/ :O)_(O :~ LOLSKELETONS has left 22:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) : Why do they call it the funny bone? Because obviously people are laughing at your pain. 21:01, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Music and shizzle Since you're a fan of rock music, any opinions on Nine Inch Nails and/or Tool? "THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS OPINIONS!" - TheStalkbridge509 (talk) 01:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I've listened to like, 1.5 songs by each band. So I can't say that much about them in my opinion. Tool I can say I have respect for, they're a legitimately important band. 9IN, I have no clue, they just don't seem that appealing to me. (Or I guess I should say he doesn't seem that appealing to me, since there's only one of 'em.) I, Da Cashman (talk) 01:02, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hay Please don't add the 'entity' category to pages. Thanks. I will drink from your skull! 12:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Whoops. I guess that's what happens when you make an assumption. You make an ass out of u and mption. I, Da Cashman (talk) 20:25, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi! :D Did you write The Alternate Universe: Collapse? If so it is my favorite pastaNÖ I am nÖt scared!!! (talk) 04:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes I did and I feel honored to hear somebody say I wrote their favorite pasta. I, Da Cashman (talk) 05:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I look foward to reading anything else you write NÖ I am nÖt scared!!! (talk) 07:37, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I got some stuff coming in September ;). You can find my other stories on my userpage, though they're all a lot less straight forward than TAU:C. This feels awesome, I think I've got a fan. :). I, Da Cashman (talk) 15:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) IDK I DONT NO!!!! I HAZNT SAW IT YET!!! >:c I'm GodzillaFan1. Would you like fries with dat? (talk) 01:38, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ''Almost ''all of them. I'm not sure, but I have seen a lot. =P I'm GodzillaFan1. Would you like fries with dat? (talk) 01:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't really have a favorite. lol I'm GodzillaFan1. Would you like fries with dat? (talk) 01:43, August 8, 2013 (UTC) NO I hope I'm wrong really. I pray I'm wrong. I respect those who don't try to cower under the guise of power. You and these admins are nothing but egotistal bullies. Did I have fun talking down another person. No. Never.Right now I wish I never made that post. I have a job. I follow my superiors orders. But treating your employees like shit is no way to handle yourself. Cashman I'm sure you are a great guy, but let me learn my own mistakes. Don't tell anyone but one of my guilty pleasures is your wiki. Lol Anyways, stay awesome guy Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 04:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Fucking bands and other shit What do you think about Smashing Pumpkins? --Coffee Shop Corporate Raider I really know nothing about them. I, Da Cashman (talk) 00:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) NOTICE Your image of Jonestown has been removed because is depicted real gore and/or crime scene photography. Please respect the dead and don't upload real dead people. MooseJuice (talk) 18:34, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Ugh-huh. Even though those pictures appeared on the national news. Alright, I get it, it was in bad taste, my bad. I, Da Cashman (talk) 00:23, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Your Username It's one of the best I've ever seen. Props to you, Cashman. Props to you. People should have to pass an "Internet Sense Test" before they're allowed to roam free on the Internet. (talk) 17:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you a dozen times. I figure it's pretty rich. I, Da Cashman (talk) 03:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) *ba dum tish* People should have to pass an "Internet Sense Test" before they're allowed to roam free on the Internet. (talk) 00:14, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, before they deleted Limp Bizkit: The Video Game, did they move it to another site? The scariest monsters don't hide under your bed, they hide in plain sight and are standing right in front of you. (talk) 01:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC)NewWaveKnight Nope. But I still got in on the harddrives. I edit it occasionally. The plan is: when Limp Bizkit releases their new album I will upload the edited (as in, better) version to Spinpasta Wikia and it's two-part sequel. In the meantime, if it;s feasible, I can get you the word doc that's in the process of being edited. Very thankful you're interested in that pasta. I, Da Cashman (talk) 07:53, March 4, 2015 (UTC) If you could, that would be awesome. The scariest monsters don't hide under your bed, they hide in plain sight and are standing right in front of you. (talk) 01:09, March 9, 2015 (UTC)NewWaveKnight Re: Story As mentioned here, the story was filled with purple prose which didn't suit the concept/theme. "In my field of vision, God creates life.", "The beauty of fluid existence poisoned by a thick semen of artificial neons, creating this unbearable sludge.", "From the bush of seemingly endless nutrition comes a stale and splintering trunk. Yet despite these traits, the trunk is alive. Alive, and simultaneously motherly and fatherly." (How exactly is that paternal or maternal?), "He aligns himself perfectly with Mowgli's spine, or what may be of it.", "The tongue then is released of it's (sic) placement, falls flat and flips as a fish out of water.", "The final color, the heavenly piss, constructs itself distant from the other water colors on God's canvas. It finds itself individualistic, selfish, and prideful at this.", etc. The story is seriously over-written to the point of being pointlessly obtuse. A poetic turn of phrase can be effective when it suits the source material or reflects the mindset of the protagonist, but "The Jungle Book VHS Cover" is not one of those cases. It also used shock value as a crutch (ineffectively) and just came off more as pretentious than scary due to that fact. It just seemingly devolves into a gore-fest without any real point to it. There wasn't any real build-up to it and it just seems tacked on for shock value. The ending is also lackluster: (")He's crying pretty hard. You should know what this means, Rachel.(") "Let's just go back to sleep and not talk about the nightmare anymore." which begs the question, whose perspective is this being told from? If it's the dreaming child, then there are some massive tonal issues here. If it's some omniscient narrator, that begs the question of why the story is told in first-person and then shifts at the end. Additionally the inclusion of characters (Rachel, the boy, unspecified other character.) at the ends seems awkward as the audience isn't really privy to this knowledge at the start, making it a rather problematic framing device. The story has a lot of issues mainly concerning its liberal use of purple prose, pointless/ineffectively used gore, and story issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:16, March 22, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:34, June 21, 2015 (UTC)